Save Me
by inuyashacrazy-12
Summary: Inuyahsa was just your normal half demon until he cam across a rare beauty that he could not resist taking home with him! The only problem is, shes not human or demon, but a newly developed experiment on humans to make them better fighters!
1. Chapter 1 What's going on in my life!

**Hello people, it is me Inuyashacrazy-12. I am starting this new story because, well I want to and it is interesting so…HA! Any way here it is.**

**SAVE ME!!!**

**Chapter 1**

**What's going on in my life!**

Pain. That was all I have ever felt since I was born, or more like created, but we will get to that later.

My name is 0034, but to my fellow mates its Kagome. I wouldn't consider myself beautiful though I've been told I am. I have wavy, black hair with blue highlights, that goes past my butt, ice blue eyes, am about 5ft 7in, and have very pale skin. Sunlight is a big no-no in the facility!

Honestly, throughout my entire life I have never seen the sun, one window in the building, or even a male. I know, stupid, you would think I would have seen at least one guy in my lowly existence, but no, I haven't. To tell you the truth, I don't mind very much. The scientists have to see me butt naked during some of the tests!

Your probably wondering what I mean by tests, but lets just say that I am not your average human. I may not even be human at all but who knows. I might be considered one if you don't look too closely at me.

You see, I have pointy ears, not Santa's elves, but long pointy ears that almost go past the back of my head. Also I have unusually long finger nails, extremely sharp too, along with better hearing and sight than humans, More defined and developed features like my… um…chest and other things that will be talked about later on, or not at all.

Anyway, where was I… oh yes, my position is to be a guinea pig for the old farts in the government, to see if they can create better and stronger humans. The truth is that before we're born, I say we since there are about 50 of us still living, from the inhumane tests we have to go through, to see if we are "better humans"!!!

So, before we're born, the head honchos find women that will go through with the experiments and in return get paid for it after the birthing. The scientists give the mothers fertilized eggs from humans and animals combined to create us! During the pregnancy, those idiots give even more harmful crap to create a "better" human. The ending result doesn't always turn out good on either end!

But enough of that dreary stuff, I must warn you (even though it's a little too late) that this is a very depressing beginning.

I am in my 16th year at the laboratory, not my last either (pity). I can't remember when I wasn't tested on, besides when I was fed or asleep!

It's not completely bad, I mean, I receive and education, buddies, amazing flexibility, strength, stealth, and intelligence!

We are usually tested on these areas. but today is different. Why?

Because…we have visitors!

**DUN, DUN DUNNNNN!!! Well I hope you guys liked it and don't think too much into the defined and developed features too much, JEEZ I am not that pervy!!! **

**REVIEW!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2 the visitors

Chapter 2

The field trip

Inuyasha awoke with a start, his alarm clock had disturbed his pleasurable sleep. As in, he was dreaming of women that he would never in his life obtain. With his looks, attitude, and background, no girl ever talked to him unless she needed him to doher work for her.

Inuyasha had black hair, violet eyes, chic glasses, was 6 foot 2 inches tall, and slightly tan. He was living in a 2-bedroom apartment, no roommate, but with a grey and white miniature schnauzer as a faithful companion. He was not really a dog person, but he enjoyed the company.

He wasn't nerdy looking, but not handsome or cute enough for the college girls to notice him. He was just too intimidating and mean looking, so many stayed away, and those who knew his real nature made him their homework servant.

He didn't really care, because he made up for his looks with brains. His IQ was 201, even though he didn't look as smart as he was. Inuyasha only ever studied, went to class, work, did homework, and looked after himself and his dog.

Not good in the social department, he was better in the hormonal department. Inuyasha was studying to be a doctor, so he thought that it would be good to learn more about the female species.

His schedule was different today because one of his classes had arranged for them to see scientists and doctors at their best. He and his class would be allowed to see how much was possible to learn and develop for the human body.

A presentation then a short tour was prepared as well as seeing a few of the accomplishments to today's human body.

Getting up, he trudged to his bathroom, where he got showered, brushed his teeth and long hair, put his Axe deodorant on, and left his bathroom with a towel around his waist. A muscular chest with a scar from a car accident showed in the sunlight escaping through his curtains.

He changed quickly into a tight, black shirt and cargo pants, had breakfast, locked up his apartment, and drove to the college. Inuyasha's last class was the one with the field trip, and he could hardly wait. Barely containing his excitement, he waited for the clock to strike the time signaling that the trip was near.

Inuyasha was ecstatic, he was going to be in a real laboratory, where real doctors and scientists created miracles and great discoveries. Inuyasha practically ran to his last class, and he was the first one there.

When class finally started, Inuyasha was shaking uncontrollably from anticipation. His teacher was laughing when he asked if his students were ready, Inuyasha yelled yes and jumped out of his seat, while the rest just said yes.

Jumping on the bus, they had to sit and wait for 2 hours before arriving at the facility. It was a big building, about 5 stories tall and covered 4 acres of land. Once there they were greeted by some security guards that said the students could not bring phones, or any electronics. Also, the class had to go through a metal detector.

It was annoying, but it was for safety reasons. To Inuyasha it was completely worth the time wasted, for when the doors of presentation room opened, he was thrilled to see eight doctors and scientists waiting with three people who were dressed in strange clothes and didn't look like normal humans.

One, the tallest, was a female that had purple hair, pointy ears, red eyes, and what appeared to be a hammer in her hands. She was dressed in a blue top that stopped at her belly button. Some body armor on her chest and limb joints covered her body. The strange thing was that her eyes looked almost vacant.

Shrugging off the chill going down his spin, Inuyasha looked at the next person while sitting down in the chairs provided with the rest of his class. This one was also female, but considerably smaller. She had caramel hair and ears on top of her head, much like cat ears, emerald green eyes, and a couple carved staffs in her possession. Two were criss-crossed on her back, while two were in her hands. Like the last female her eyes were vacant.

The last one was also female, and what a sight she was! She had wavy, black hair with blue highlights, that went past her nicely curved butt, icy blue eyes, and pointy ears that nearly went past her head! She looked to just be below his neck, dressed in a red tank top, showing just enough cleavage for Inuyasha's imagination to run wild, some black cargo pants and two swords in her hands. Her eyes held a strange fire and strength, making the other two look like zombies. To Inuyasha, she looked dangerous and very alluring.

"I welcome you students here today to see what improvements are possible with just the right amount of imagination and courage to fulfill your ideas. I am the president of this company. I am doctor Naraku Onigumo." Naraku said. "Here today we have some of our best suppliers to modern science. Dr. Kagura, Dr. Kanna, Dr. Sakura, Dr. Kaguya, Professor Tsubaki, Professor Ayame, Professor Ruri, and Professor Hari. As you can tell this is an all female facility except for me, as we want to keep our projects from doing anything we don't want them to."

When Naraku said the last part, he looked lustfully at the third girl. She cringed and glared at him while tightening her grip on her weapons. She was not someone to mess with when armed. Naraku just laughed.

"These three lovely ladies will be presenting our progress on the human body. Speaking of which, why don't we head to the training room now. I'll introduce you guys to the ladies there." Naraku suggested and before anyone could answer he was out the room with the doctors, professors, and experiments following.

"Um, well, I guess we better follow them, come on students lets go, we don't want to be left behind." Said his instructor.

Inuyasha and his class followed quickly. Inuyasha didn't like this Naraku man; he gave him the creeps, especially with the look he gave the third girl.

This was going to be an interesting trip!


End file.
